


Inktober 23 - les clones veulent goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Inktober, Les clones sont volontaires pour le détendre, M/M, Obi-Wan est surmené
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Les clones sont éduqués pour servir leurs supérieurs et s'assurer qu'ils restent en bonne forme. Quand un Obi-Wan surmené a besoin de se détendre, ils passent à l'action.





	Inktober 23 - les clones veulent goûter à Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan se demandait parfois comment il en était arrivé là. Général d'une armée, dirigeant des centaines d'hommes au combat, connu dans toute la Galaxie comme le "Négociateur", plus fameux et plus efficace de tous les Jedi. Tout le monde s'attendait au meilleur dès qu'il était impliqué dans une situation et il s'efforçait de répondre à leurs attentes, poussé en outre par son propre sens du devoir.

Le "Négociateur" était devenu un masque d'assurance qu'il posait pour faire face à ses responsabilités immenses. Il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse aux yeux de ses ennemis, et pas même à ses alliés - qui pouvaient retourner leurs vestes au gré des alliances changeantes. Il craignait de finir par céder sous la pression. Heureusement il avait trouvé un moyen de respirer un peu de temps en temps.

Si il n'aimait pas trop cette idée de clones éduqués pour servir aveuglement la république en tant que soldats, il devait reconnaître qu'au moins on pouvait se fier à eux sans craindre de trahison, bien qu'ils restent aussi des humains avec un minimum de personnalité. Et visiblement les clones du régiment qu'il dirigeait l'aimaient bien et tenaient non seulement à le protéger - ce qui était normal vu qu'il était leur supérieur - mais aussi à prendre soin de lui d'une manière qu'il doutait faire partie de leurs enseignements.

Son commandant clone Cody avait été le premier à offrir de le réconforter, alors qu'il l'aidait à enlever son armure. Obi-Wan était trop épuisé ce soir-là pour arriver à s'en défaire seul. Surtout que ses mains tremblaient. Cody avait proposé de l'aider et le Jedi avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son corps réagisse quand les mains du clone en vinrent à lui retirer sa chemise.

Gêné, Obi-Wan avait remercié Cody de son aide en disant qu'il s'en sortirait à présent. Avant de tituber en essayant de rejoindre son lit - ce qui en tenait lieu dans leur camp mobile. Cody l'avait retenu et soutenu jusqu'au matelas. Avant de lui assurer que ça ne le dérangeait pas de l'aider à évacuer son stress. Obi-Wan protesta qu'il y avait des limites à prendre soin de son supérieur. Mais le clone lui rétorqua qu'il était sacrément sexy. Le Jedi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais le soldat ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lui compta par le menu à quel point il était désirable. Et ses mains vinrent flatter chaque carré de peau qui l'attirait pour en attester et Obi-Wan ne trouva pas la volonté de l'en empêcher, fondant sous ses caresses.

Pour la première fois il s'était laissé prendre par un clone, entièrement soumis, et ça avait été si bon... au point qu'il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'abandonner quand Cody glissa une main le long de ses fesses quelques jours plus tard. Et d'écarter immédiatement les jambes quand le clone se glissa dans sa douche le mois suivant. Pour finir par ne plus compter les fois où Cody prenait soin de lui.

Et puis Rex était entré sans prévenir dans sa tente alors qu'Obi-Wan se faisait prendre et était trop parti pour être embarrassé. Il voulait juste que Cody continue, plus vite, plus fort. Il voulait plus de sensations et quand Rex pointa son érection sous son nez, il l'engloutit sans se poser de question. Et quand Cody eut vidé ses munitions et que Rex prit sa place, Obi-Wan ne put que gémir de plaisir. Avoir plusieurs amants avait du bon, plus besoin d'attendre qu'ils rechargent pour continuer à être travaillé au corps.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la plupart des clones de ses troupes avaient fini par participer à assurer son bien-être. Quand ils étaient d'humeur et pas de service. Parfois un seul, parfois deux ou trois, et quelques fois plus. Une fois qu'ils étaient en repos sur Coruscant avant d'être réaffectés au front et qu'Obi-Wan était venu les voir dans leurs baraquements, ils l'avaient tous pris l'un après l'autre, transformant leur général en gelée bienheureuse et pleinement satisfaite. Heureusement qu'ils ne rembarquaient pas tout de suite, Obi-Wan avait été incapable de se lever le lendemain. Mais les clones s'étaient fait pardonner leur enthousiasme en lui faisant des massages. Et puis c'est pas comme si Obi-Wan avait regretté - il aurait sûrement dû mais non. Même s'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il fantasmait de le refaire un jour.

Obi-Wan était assurément accro aux services des clones. Quand il s'abandonnait entre leurs bras, la guerre cessait d'exister. Il pouvait oublier toutes ses responsabilités, les décisions à prendre et les ordres à donner. L'ordre des choses s'inversait et c'est les clones qui se retrouvaient en charge de lui. Et il n'avait plus qu'à suivre leurs ordres et se laisser posséder, navigant d'extases en extases sans plus de soucis.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> Et je conseille vivement la fic en anglais One big pack de Gabriel4Sam pour du Alpha Clone/Omega Jedi chaud bouillant !


End file.
